1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a centrifugal casting apparatus, or more specifically, to a centrifugal casting apparatus for precisely casting a titanium aluminide precision casting product, a titanium alloy precision casting product, a nickel alloy precision casting product, and the like by centrifugal casting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a conventional centrifugal casting apparatus, attachment of a mold employs a method of inserting a mold into a cylindrical tube disposed on a rotary table, and positioning and fixing a mold by filling a ceramic heat insulation material and the like in a gap between the cylindrical tube and the mold, or a method of positioning and fixing a mold onto a rotary table by lashing the mold with a belt or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4-81254 (Patent Literature 1) describes a technique for precision centrifugal molding, in which a mold is fastened and fixed to a fixation frame on a rotary base of a centrifugal casting apparatus by using a metal belt.